galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning Time
There are two different schools of thought as to what happened during the Beginning Time, although within these two are variations of the beliefs. Many scholars are quick to point out that the stories all have striking similarities to one another. Religious Origins Theory Both Galea and Ire have similar creation myths. All race have different myths, but scholars have put together a general understanding of what happened based on all of the myths and their similarities. This is the summary of those myths, dubbed the Monomyth. Before the Log of Time, from ashes of the seventeen worlds was the great intelligence, the Nous, and his mind birthed order and reason. From him or Void came his wife, Velith, who opposed him and loved him. As they fought and loved they bled and birthed their child to bridge the gap between them who was Naka. Naka, the spirit of normality and capability. He was reality and life. He was the wall between the lovers but in time the serpent, who consumed himself and destroyed the balance. From his destruction came spirits. In the Before World or First World, before life was the ter'ana, or Pre-Beings and for a very long time these beings existed as they were. They were of one mind and without form. When the Pre-Beings grew restless Nous knew it was time. He granted them individuality and they florished for an indeterminate time. Eventually, Gaspar gained form beyond individuality and Nous granted him Power and the first Divine was born. Gaspar was granted reign over Power. He lifted other Pre-Beings and gifted them with his Power. This was the second rise of the Divines and they were Maed, Logos, Veshna, Taija, Glorthal, Kaeleth, the Spider Queen, Umbrak, Bahamut, Tiamat, Ola, and Albel. Over time other Pre-Beings were given Power as they grew aware of the events that were occurring and were worthy of form. The Divines ruled over, yet lived with the Pre-Beings of the Before World. This period lasted a very long time. Pre-Beings that were not granted Power began to grow jealous of their forms. They combined their will to oppose the Divines. The Divines loved their people and created the Material for them to live upon. They said to the Pre-Beings to not hate, but love and form will be granted. Through the grace of the Divines, the lived. Logos created the Arma Seal and Time was protected from the chaos of the First World. The Pre-Beings became Beings. The Pre-Beings were granted form and they loved the Divines for their gift. However, there were too many to live within one Material so they created two and the Second World was born as Galea and Ire lived in peace. Scientific Origins Theory As with the Religious Origins Theory, Nous is the creator. The difference is that mortals existed prior to the rise of Gaspar, and he, along with the rest of the gods, was a mortal. He used science to grant himself power, which was then elevated by Nous. An empire dedicated to the gods was formed and spread throughout the stars. Some grew jealous of the power of the gods and rebeled against them. They see the Second Apotheosis as an event the began the end of the world as it was known. Eventually, this started the Armageddon War and ended with the sundering of the world into two separate worlds to be more easily managed by the gods. Many rare texts speak of this time, but A Deception of the Gods is the most detailed account of the events as described by Nicodemus, the founder of the Atheist Society. An alternate theory is that science and technology are a gift granted to the mortals by the gods during the Age of Dreams. The rest of the story plays out similary the the other scientific origin theories.